Beginning With A Kiss
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: An alternate ending to the manga 'Faster than a kiss'. Enjoy if you've read the manga. *I do not own the manga or the characters written* Fumino/Kazuma and rated M to be safe...


From all the other kisses Fumino's experienced from her sensei, this one was much, much different. Such a gravitating feeling, to be able to feel the emotion and pressure of Sensei's love with this one kiss. Fumino and Sensei break contact slowly, her lips slightly swollen from his love and his quivering for more of his new wife's taste.

"So, how was your first real kiss?" Sensei watches her expression with such emotions; love, desire, lust, and a need to touch her, to kiss her over and over. How long will this control last?

Fumino blushes, her face hot from a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. To say that it was better than all of the other kisses is an understatement. _How can I tell him that? I can't believe that _that_ was a real kiss. Has he been holding out on me this whole time? Why? Why couldn't he have kissed me like that before?_ She is grateful that her expression is masking the thoughts that cling to her, the depth of her kiss with her husband being thoroughly examined and dissected by her thoughts and feelings. Why did he wait until now to kiss her so passionately? Did he think of her as merely a student at the time or was he not in love with her as much as she was? Was he protecting her from something? Endless questions flurry around her head, each one then falling gracelessly into the back of her mind for more analyzing.

"Fumino…?" His scent, his bare skin, his raw emotions press onto her forehead and Fumino begins to pant a little, her heart unable to take this much closeness. How she wants him to stay with her and never leave, how much she wants to be by his side forever, how much she loves him for always understanding her and always being patient with her. She opens her eyes and shyly looks into his, attempting to control her raging feelings that wish to break free.

"I-It was…" "It was..?" Sensei smiles tenderly at his wife's shyness. How he would love to have her now, to protect her from everything and everyone, how he would love her every second if she wished, and how he would never let her go without a proper reason. _No…I won't let anyone have her._

"It was…good." "Good..?" Fumino blushes even harder, her eyes straying away ever so slightly. She mumbles, "I really l-l…liked…it…"

"You don't know how cute you were just now. I'm afraid I can't hold back anymore-" Sensei lightly grabs Fumino's jaws, his warmth and love pressing onto her urging lips, shaking and wanting his touch once more. His kisses become more passionate, his desires to love her becoming more pronounced. Again and again, no matter how exhausted the couple is, their desires match each other equally. Fumino pants and is the first to break free from it all, her hands clasping each of Sensei's own hands. Her face is red, her lips now swollen from his touch, tingling from the after effects.

"Se-Sensei…not…yet…" No matter how much she wants him, he is still going to be taken away from her. _I don't want to have to worry about him after all this…I want to wait until he's here for good…_ Sensei only smiles at her whispering, "I'll wait."

* * *

**4 MONTHS LATER…**

"What am I going to do? He'll be here any minute! Teppei, which swimsuit should I wear?" Fumino holds up two different bathing suits, each of them different in their own way. Teppei looks at the two swimsuits, his eyebrows knitting until he finally breaks into a smile. "I think both are cute!" "Teppei, that doesn't help. Which is cuter?" "Both!" Fumino throws them down, her heart racing. Her husband has been away for a long time and the most important decision she's making isn't going that smoothly. How can she make a cute impression if she can't even choose a swimsuit to wear?

"And after what he said too! Oh…what does he mean 'get ready'? How can I get ready if I don't know what he's talking about?" _Wait…could he mean…? Wh-what?! But we haven't even passed first base yet, so how does he expect me to get ready? Or c-could it be that he's done this before and 'be ready' just means to prepare? Is there something I should work on or should I dress in something nice? How? How am I supposed to be ready if I don't know what to do?!_

"You would look better in anything you wear." Sensei's arms wrap around from behind Fumino. Fumino gasps, her mind erasing all her worries as she turns to her husband. "Sensei, welcome back!" He smiles at her, "I'm home. Where's my welcome kiss?" Teppei smiles, running to the door and calling out, "I'm going next door to Ryuu-sensei!" "Ah…T-Teppei-"

"I told you to prepare yourself, didn't I?" Sensei lightly kisses Fumino's forehead and then moves down until his lips are millimeters from hers. "I missed you so much. Did you miss me?" Fumino's heart begins to race as she answers with pure honesty, "Yes, I did. I-I'm so happy that you're here." Her mouth squishes his, closing the space between them. When they break away, he laughs. "Wh-what?" "You've gotten a bit rusty since the last time we kissed." "W-well of course that's going to happen, especially when you haven't been here for four months! And…and I would never cheat on you…either," Fumino mumbles that last sentence, her face a shimmering red again.

"Good, because I would have killed anyone who had laid a hand on _my _wife. You are mine and no one else's and I have been waiting a long time for someone who could show me what true happiness is. I will not let you go and I will always love you forever. I love you, Kaji-san." He kisses her lightly, small little pecks across her jaw line, until they find her trembling lips. Sensei slides his lips down her neck, then travels down to her left shoulder. It sends a wave of pleasure back up to Fumino's cheeks, the shivers reverberating back down to Sensei's touch. His touch continuously sends ripples into her flesh, even when his warmth reaches under her shirt to touch her bare skin. The gap that was between them shatters as Sensei gently unhooks his wife's bra. Fumino gasps at his touch, as he breaks the surface of their contact. She looks down at him, his soft hair caressing her skin.

_Thank you so much for saving me and Teppei. If it wasn't for your kindness, we wouldn't have so many happy memories. The gratitude I have for you is immense and no amount of love can ever repay that. Sensei… _"I love you too, K-Kazuma."


End file.
